Retrouvailles
by Nana Umi
Summary: Elle l'attendait et il ne revenait pas sauf si ...


Note de l'auteur : On recommence tout ! (oui, avant c'était le bordel) Alors ! Voila la premier OS que je pose sur ce site. Dedans il y a le personnage d'une amie pour qui j'ai fait cet OS. Donc ne vous demandez pas pour le personnage mystère ^^ Si vous voulez lire sa fiction c'est Hayley-OnePiece, elle est sur skyrock. Bon il est assez court et très fluffy ^^ Et désolée s'il ya des fautes ! J'ai tout relu mais je crois qu'ils y en a qui se cachent ...

Rating : K, c'est tellement tout mignon ^^ (même si je comprend pas tout aux ratings TxT)

Disclaimer : Tout appartiens a Oda-sama ! -essaye de paraître enjouée-

Dédicace : Merci a N'Evoli qui m'a fait remarquer quelques petites choses ! Et a mon frère que j'ai faillit assommer pendant l'écriture de cette histoire ^^'

Voila ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy~

Une femme a la peau blanche et aux cours cheveux blonds se trouve derrière un bureau qui semble être le siens, plusieurs cadres et feuilles volantes sont entreposées dans la pièce. Elle dort sur une photo la représentant plus jeune avec un homme caché par son bras. Elle sourit, faisant un beau rêve où l'homme doit avoir une place d'honneur. Puis soudainement elle se réveille, regarde autour d'elle et perd le sourire, regarde la photo et se met à pleurer.

**-Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais cela fait déjà 15 ans que je t'attends …**

**-Madame ! On signale un navire pirate au port !**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle se lève, cours vers la côte et voit un grand bateau avec sur son pont trois jeunes femmes, un animal, un squelette et cinq bels hommes dont_ lui_. Il ne regarde qu'elle avec un grand sourire lui disant Regarde ! Je suis revenu, j'y suis arrivé !. Oui, elle avait entendu parler de lui et des exploits de son équipage. Elle avait été heureuse pour eux mais tellement triste et en colère de ne pas l'avoir devant elle, un peu jalouse aussi qu'il rencontre une autre femme mieux qu'elle l'éternelle malade … Mais il est revenu pour elle et seulement pour elle. Ils descendent, des dix compères elle n'en reconnaissant que quatre qui avait maintenant 15 ans de plus. L'homme qui hante ses rêves ses rêves se dirige vers elle et s'arrête juste devant son visage heureux.

**-Tu es revenu.**

**-Oui je suis revenu …**

**-C'est pas trop tôt !**

Elle pleure et rit. Elle se jette à son cou et l'embrasse passionnément, c'est leur premier baiser et elle est heureuse qu'il se passe comme ça. La foule applaudie et les amoureux sont gêner mais éclates de rire avec les autres. Le capitaine du navire –toujours aussi enfantin- lance joyeusement :

**-Et maintenant on mange !**

Les tables sont dressées et les cuisines sont en effervescence. La fête est incroyable, tout le village est invité, les musiques s'enchaînent, l'alcool coule à flot et les danseurs se déchaînent sur la piste toute la nuit. Elle rencontre les membres qu'elle ne connait pas. Il y a la rousse et le sabreur qu'elle a déjà vu mais avec qui elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup discuter, la brune et la femme au grand chapeau sont intelligentes et agréables, elles sont respectivement archéologue et artiste peintre. Il y a aussi le cuisinier blond qui lui fait froid dans le dos, le cyborg aux cheveux bleus très drôle accompagné de l'animal parlant et qui est en réalité un renne et du squelette immense qui aime aussi faire des blagues plus ou moins amusantes … et leur capitaine ! Toujours le même grand enfant et est devenu le roi des pirates ! Incroyable, comment les journaux avaient-ils pu leur cacher cela ?

Enfin bref. Elle prend congé et se dirige vers son compagnon retrouvé qui est avec les trois enfants devenus adultes avec qui il a passé de longues journées. Elle l'enlace dans le dos et niche son visage dans ses cheveux devenus si long mais toujours aussi fou. Il se retourne et l'invite à danser ce qu'elle accepte avec un grand sourire et se retrouve au milieu de la piste, dansant comme une folle heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle de sa vie tout aussi exalté qu'elle la faisant tournoyer jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube où tout le monde rentra chez soi. Elle invita les pirates à venir dormir chez elle où les chambres ne manquaient pas surtout si ses suppositions envers la brune et le vert se révélait vrai, il n'y aurait besoin que de neuf chambres …

Elle va enfin se coucher après cette journée fatigante mais tellement joyeuse. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sent que quelqu'un se glisse dans son lit, elle ouvre les yeux sur ceux de son amant déjà fermés. Elle lui caresse les cheveux et dépose ses lèvres sure celles brunes et si douce de l'homme.

**-Je t'aime Usopp.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Kaya.**


End file.
